Never Truly Known, But Never At All Forogtten
by indyjones1990
Summary: What if Elektra and Matt got back together, and had a son? what if Stick took the child away before Elektra and Matt even had one day with him? This is what it wouold be like.
1. Chapter 1

Elektra's Son.

(NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ELEKTRA, or any of the other characters...Only Chad.... This story might take some time, but, I'll do as much as I can, when i can.)

Intro: What if Elektra and Matt had gotten back together, and had a son? What if Stick had taken the child away, for his own reasons?... This is what it would be like...

_She was sweating. Her opponent was skilled. His double-sided Samurai sword might have been heavy, but he knew exactly how to yield it. He raised, she blocked. Finally, she managed to get the sword out of his hands, only for him to raise a .45 caliber Smith and Wesson in her face. She froze..._

Elektra woke up in a cold sweat. She looked at the clock. It was 3:30 a.m. Matt was still asleep. She decided to train until he woke up.

For five hours she trained. Push-ups, pull-ups, sit-ups. She did it all. All the while she thought about the child that she had, but never knew. The child whose voice she had never heard, yet it haunts her every night.

Elektra walked into the kitchen to grab an apple and a glass of water. She had just started to eat the apple when Matt walked in.

"Can't sleep?"

Elektra shook her head. "No."

"It's the dream again, isn't it?" Matt's face showed concern. He reached over and turned on the fan over the stove, then he looked back over at Elektra. "If you asked, I'm sure Stick would tell you. It's been seventeen years, maybe he'll..."

"No. It's not Sticks way. All we can do is hope that he's okay." She started to cry. "We didn't even get a chance to really decide on a good name!"

**Half a world away...**

Blindfolded, sweaty, sore, and exhausted, Chad reached out with his feelings. The thought of it was corny, something out of Star Wars. An opponent came at him from behind, slightly to his left. He swung his pole around to block. Another for came at him from his right. He swung around and blocked.

It had been like this for five hours. He knew that because it had felt like ten. He learned that however long it feels like, it has only been half of that. A third foe came directly at him. He back flipped landed heavily on his left foot, felt his ankle give out, and fell over on to his left side. Injured, and with broken concentration, the side of him that Stick referred to as "his Elektra side," took over. His body went into auto-pilot, reacting blindly, hoping that nothing would get in his way.. Unfortunately, something did. A bamboo pole crashed right into his gut, another on his back, a third across the back of his head. he landed on the floor with a thud. Everything he had achieved in the past 5 hours, total concentration, fearlessness, loss of pain, all went away. He spit blood out of his mouth, and tried to get up. A pole crashed into his back. "Stay down."

Chad fell back down. He tried crawling forward. A foot found its way to his ribs. He thought he felt something crack, but wasn't sure. He tried to focus. He estimated that he had another seven feet before he got to the sides of the combat platform. 'Seven feet, give or take. Is that all?' He though sourly. He reached forward for purchase. A foot found his hand. He jerked it back. That was it. In his mind, her concentrated. He put all of his energy into the next maneuver. First, he flipped around, slowly, as if he were in pain. Oh, he was, but he had to push it aside. Then he made his move. Putting every ounce of strength into his upper body, he quickly sat up, and used that momentum to help his legs pull him up. At the same time, he swung his pole out in a circle. Startled cries met this sudden action. He heard one body hit the floor, then another, then another. That was three. He sensed a fourth. He swung out for it with the pole. It was firmly stopped by a hand grabbing it. "Sensei?"

"Enough. You have fought well today."

Chad stood up as straight as he could, then fell to the ground like a rag doll. He tried to move his legs. They would not respond. Neither would his arms. 'Exhaustion paralysis. Fun'

He felt a hand reach down to his forehead. "You'll be fine. Rest now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's chapter two. Sorry the first was short. I'll try and make this one a little more lengthy. So, here's what happens next.... **

_He was running. From what, he didn't know. He didn't even know why he was running. 'So stop running,' he thought to himself. He slowed to a stop. He was in the middle of a forest. Moonlight shone through the trees. He caught his breath, trying to get his bearings. He heard someone approaching. He spun around. There was a woman standing there. She was tall, red haired, strong jawline. She was older, but still breathtaking. There was a flash of lightning, and her outfit changed. She went from blue jeans and a sweater to a silk, all red outfit. She pulled two sai from leather holsters and advanced towards him. 'Elektra...' he thought. He pulled what looked like a samurai sword handle with no blade out from his holster. He pressed a button on the side of the handle. Two blades ejected from the handle, and locked into battle position. He raised it up, ready to defend, when two assassins from the Hand appeared. Both Chad and Elektra faced the Hand first. Chad focused all of his attention of his opponent when he heard Elektra cry out in pain. A sword stuck through her chest. The look on her face saw sadness. She started to speak..._

Chad sat up in a cold sweat. He was breathing heavily. He looked around. He was laying down on the mat of the combat hut. He looked at the sky. It was a beautiful clear night. The star shone brightly. He stood up. He was now wearing jeans, a blue long sleeve shirt with cream stripes down the sleeves, and brown Sketchers. He looked around the compound. No one was awake. 'What am I doing out here? Where's Stick?'

"I'm here."

Chad turned to look at Stick. The man was sitting on his stool, leaning against his bamboo pole. "What's wrong, sensei? Why am I out here?"

"You are here because it is time for you to leave."

Total shock hit Chad hard. He tried to figure out why Stick would send him away. What had he done. "Why, sensei?"

"Because. All of your life, you have wondered about your family. Never have you truly focused on the task at hand."

"Sensei, I have focused..."

"Not fully. Your mind is full of pain and anger for never knowing your parents. You have anger towards me for pulling you away from them. You understand pain, and anger, and you use that to fight with. But this is not the way." Stick sighed. "Your mother was the same way. You are very much like her."

"Who is she?" Chad asked.

"You know who she is."

"No, I do not." Chad said, his voice getting louder.

"Yes, you do."

"NO, I DO NOT!" Chad exclaimed, letting all of his anger show.

Stick nodded. "Yes, you do. But your mind is too clouded with anger and pain, curiosity and loneliness. This is not the way. You must go."

Chad felt hundreds of emotions well up into his throat. "I have no where to go, sensei."Stick gave no reply. Chad looked around the compound. This was the only place he had ever really known. He was rarely allowed to leave. This was home. Now where was he to go? He waled towards the edge of the platform where the rest of his belongings were. He picked them up and walked down the narrow path out of the compound, towards a world that he barely knew.

Stick sighed heavily. "Like mother, like child." All he had to do now was wait for her to come looking.

Several hours later, Stick was listening to his younger students practice. He thought back to when Chad was in this class. He was so full of energy. That was before he told Chad about his family. Over the noise of the students, he heard two people approaching. One was not familiar, he walked as if he had a limp. But the other one was. The same sway in her steps, the same perfume. 'And now she is here.'

Elektra walked up behind Stick, knowing full well that he knew she was there. She didn't really care. "Where is he?" She asked.

Stick tilted his head towards the floor.

"He's here, isn't he?"

"No. He is no longer here. He left. Last night."

"Let me guess, you told him to leave, right?"

"Yes."

"You son of a..." Elektra marched over to Stick, but Matt grabbed her arm.

"Elektra. Don't."

Elektra thought about arguing with Matt about how he was wrong. About how Stick needed punished for what he did. About how they were probably never going to see their son. About so many things. But he knew these things. And it hurt him as much as it hurt her. 'Getting mad at Matt wouldn't be fair.' She thought. She looked back at Stick. "Where is he? What is his name?"

"His name, Elektra, is Chad. And as far as where he is, I do not know. All that I know is that he left going east."

Elektra looked down the path where Stick indicated. It was a long path to take. She looked back at Stick. "What did you teach him?"

"Everything I thought you and Abby. He is quite good. Although at times he still reacts blindly in some situations."

"What kind of equipment does he have?"

"A sword, a bull whip, a pistol, and clothing."

"No water? No food?"

"Chad is an outdoors person. He knows where and how to get what he needs to survive. He will be fine when you find him."

Elektra had to ask one last question, but Matt asked it first. "Why did you do this? Why did you take him?"

Stick turned towards them. "I did what I did because you would never have taught him how to fight, or even how to defend himself. That was not what he needed. Believe me. Very soon, you will all come under attack. I knew this would happen, and I knew that both of you would try to keep secret what you really are. I thought him what he needs to survive."

Matt finally came into the conversation. "That wasn't your decision to make. That was ours. We are his parents, not you." Matt looked down the path. "He was heading for New York?"

"East is all that I know. Probably towards New York, yes. I believe that he has dreams that help him figure out where he is from." Stick looked at Elektra. "Go to the place where he was born. You might find him there. But be warned. The Hand is back. And they want nothing more than to get even with you, Elektra. Chad is just the way that they'll do it, too."

**Okay, so, what do y'all think? Corny, yeah, and needs redone. It probably will be, soon. I think of improvements a few weeks after somethings been written. So, please review, let me know what you think. It's a little longer, but still short. Sorry. i think I'm gonna stick with short chapters. I've been lucky, so far. I've been able to leave you with cliff hangers, but that'll change soon, probably.**


End file.
